


Strong Enough

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Strong as any ten men, are you?" Jasmine asked.Jasmine taunting Prince Ali.





	Strong Enough

"Strong as any ten men, are you?" Jasmine asked.

Ali was no suave prince, and fairly shuffled his feet on the palace floor. Started to say something before his servant elbowed him.

"Strong enough to wrestle a tiger?" Jasmine said, as Rajah padded forward. She felt a rush, the way Rajah must when he was all tight-coiled power, batting something between his big paws.

"Prince Ali will rise to any challenge," the servant declared. The prince himself looked far less sure of the matter, but his gaze stayed on Jasmine as she drew out the suspense with her next words. "Of course, there would have to be a prize..."

Rajah stretched himself at full length, appropriately intimidating.

Jasmine couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her father's courtiers and the prince's flunkies were all whispering. "One of those tiny spoons?" she suggested, sweetly. "I'm sure you brought some jam for yourself, too."


End file.
